Same as Me
by stealth gato
Summary: Sasuke is a human and Naruto is a demon. But when you get down to it, we're all the same. YAOI, LEMON, OOC, Rushed.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this story has been sitting open and unfinished on my computer for like three months. So I'm hoping that by posting it, I'll be motivated to actually finish it. It'll probably get updated once a week if you're lucky. Sorry. Anyway, i hope you enjoy anyway.

WARNING: Yaoi, Lemons, OOC, fast paced.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Look there's a homeless guy on that bench." "Really? Ha, look at those clothes. He's so dirty." "Yeah. I think I can smell him from here." "He's not moving." "Is he even breathing?" "Maybe he's dead" "Ew. We should call the police or something to tell them that there's a dead homeless guy in the park." "Dare me to go touch him?" "You'd probably get a disease or something." "I'll just poke him with a stick or something." "Okay, I dare you to go poke him."

_'Those kids are so loud. What are they talking about? Why are there kids in my room anyway? Ow, something is poking me.'_

"Oh shit, he moved." "Are you sure?" "Yeah, I think he was just sleeping." "Well, wake him up then. He shouldn't be sleeping in the park, he's smelling the place up."

_'Stop it. Ugh, my head is pounding. Who keeps poking me? This isn't how Kakashi normally wakes me. Who's in my room?'_

"Hey you kids! Leave that guy alone!"

"Oh shit, lets get out of here."

_'What's going on? Someone is picking me up.'_

"Hey, man, you shouldn't be out here on this bench. Winter is just around the corner, you could get pneumonia." Sasuke opened his eyes to see a man with bright blue eyes looking down at him. He could barely see some blonde spikes sticking out from underneath the hood of his jacket.

_'That's right. I ran away, I fell asleep at a park. This guy is saying something but I can't hear him. He has a nice smile. He seems nice. I wonder if he'll mind me falling asleep again.'_ And soon everything was black.

Sasuke blinked slowly and took in his surroundings. His head was throbbing, he had probably gotten a cold from sleeping outside. He found himself in a small but warm bed in a small, under furnished bedroom with a kitchenette attached. Sasuke slowly sat up and found he had been stripped down to his underwear. Sasuke blushed at the thought of some stranger undressing him and blushed even more when he realized it was probably the attractive blonde man from the night before who had undressed him. Sasuke jumped as the door was suddenly opened.

"Ah, you're awake." The blonde man smiled. The man had a towel wrapped around his head and wore a long shaggy orange robe.

"You're the guy who picked me up last night." Sasuke said. The man laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, you shouldn't be sleeping in the park. So I just brought you home with me." The man said.

"You usually let strangers into your home?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"What kind of person would I be to let some poor guy sleep on the streets? I have a heart, you know." The blonde said.

"Okay." Sasuke said with a chuckle. "What's your name? I ought to know the name of my savior."

"Uzumaki Naruto." The blonde introduced. "You?"

"Sasuke." Sasuke answered.

"Just Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Just Sasuke." Sasuke nodded. Naruto smiled and shrugged.

"Well, Just Sasuke, you can take a shower if you want. I was going to wash your clothes, but those rags couldn't be salvaged so you'll have to make due with borrowing my clothes until you can get some more." Naruto smiled. Sasuke nodded. Naruto went to his dressed and opened a drawer. "I didn't really get a good look at your size last night. How big are you? You're kinda thin but I guess you're pretty tall as well." He mumbled as he dug through his drawers occasionally pulling clothes out but shaking his head and putting them back. "These should fit." Naruto said holding up a pair of dark blue pants and a white shirt.

"Thanks." Sasuke mumbled and went into the bathroom. The bathroom was also small with just a toilet and a sink and a shower barely big enough for one person. Sasuke sighed deciding that a tiny shower was better than the freezing fountain he had been using previously. Sasuke took a long and hot shower, thankful for properly being able to get the last two weeks of dirt off of him. When he finished he got out and got dressed and left the bathroom while toweling his hair. Naruto had changed into sweats and was sitting on his bed with the towel still wrapped around his head and watching TV.

"Feel better?" Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, thanks." Sasuke nodded. Naruto held up a bowl of potato chips.

"Want some? You're probably really hungry, but this is all I got right now." Naruto said. Sasuke sat down and took a few chips. He was starving actually.

"Why are you being so nice to a stranger?" Sasuke asked.

"Is it weird?" Naruto asked looking over at him.

"I don't know. Do people normally act like this to people they find sleeping on a park bench?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shrugged.

"I guess not. People nowadays don't really care about helping others. Guess I am kinda weird." Naruto laughed. Sasuke smiled softly and nodded. They watched the TV in slience for a few minutes. "I'm not really trying to pry or anything, but why were you sleeping on that bench? You're not on the run or anything, are you?"

"I guess I kind of am. I ran away from home." Sasuke answered.

"Family problems?" Naruto asked.

"Not much of a family. Just problems with the people I live with." Sasuke said. Naruto frowned.

"I wish I could have a family. I would definitely treasure them." Naruto said.

"You don't have a family?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled and shook his head.

"Nope. Mom and dad gave me up when I was born. But I guess I understand why." Naruto said. Sasuke's heart clenched slightly. He couldn't understand how the boy could smile about being abandoned and even say he understood it.

"That's so sad." Sasuke said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Parents shouldn't just give up their children. That's just stupid." Sasuke said. Naruto laughed.

"I guess. You're the first person to say that though." Naruto said. Sasuke still couldn't understand. He was about to say something when there was a loud bang and rattle from the vents before the air turned off. "Oh damn, the heater died again."

"Again?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, the air and heater break down all the time and the building doesn't get enough funding to get a new system. I'll just get us some blankets." Naruto said as he got up. Sasuke gasped when he saw Naruto had a fox tail.

"You're a demon." Sasuke said. Naruto turned and looked at him.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Naruto asked. He smiled. "Yeah, I'm a fox demon." Naruto laughed as he took the towel off his head to reveal fox ears rather than human ears. Sasuke quickly stood up and moved towards the door. Naruto started to reach out towards him.

"Stay away from me." Sasuke said. Naruto held up his hands.

"Calm down, Sasuke." Naruto said calmly.

"Stay there. If you come any closer I'll scream." Sasuke said. Naruto started laughing. "I'm serious, you try anything I'll," Sasuke started.

"Where do you think you are, Sasuke?" Naruto asked still laughing.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"This is a Demon Compound. If you call for help, more demons will come." Naruto said.

"W-What do you want from me?" Sasuke asked slightly panicked. Naruto started laughing again.

"I don't want anything. Just calm down." Naruto smiled. "Do you think I'm gonna eat you or something?" He realized with the terrified look on Sasuke's face the answer was probably yes. Naruto sighed. "Look, demons rarely eat people and domesticated demons don't eat people at all. That's why we live in the compound, so that we don't become wild. You don't have to worry. You're safer here than on the streets." Naruto said. Sasuke looked at Naruto warily.

"Why should I believe you?" Sasuke asked.

"If I wanted to eat you, do you really think you'd still be alive right now?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sighed and looked away. "Okay? So just sit back down." Naruto said as he grabbed some blankets and tossed one to Sasuke. Naruto got back on his bed and wrapped the blanket around him. Sasuke sat on the end of the bed. "Are humans really that scared of us?" Naruto asked.

"I've only ever heard bad things about demons." Sasuke answered.

"Story books are never a reliable source, you know." Naruto smiled at him.

"Then what's the truth about demons?" Sasuke asked.

"Who knows? All demons are different. We're not bad people but we have different instincts than humans. So if we're left to ourselves we can go wild. That's why the king set up the compound and special jobs for us. We just have to work and we get free housing and money for clothes and food and sometimes even personal items. It's not a glamorous life, but most demons would rather live here than in the wild." Naruto said.

"What kind of job do you have?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled.

"I work at the amusement park. I'm in a show with two other demons and four humans. It's really fun. We get to do a bunch of crazy stunts and acrobatic tricks." Naruto smiled. He gasped and looked over at Sasuke excitedly. "You should come help out. I mean you're a run away so it's not like you have anything better to do, right? We need a few people back stage to help."

"Sure I guess." Sasuke shrugged.

"It'll be really fun." Naruto smiled excitedly. "Tomorrow we have rehearsal and then I'll get paid and we can go get you some clothes." Naruto smiled. "Oh, but I will need to get some groceries." Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah, food is probably more important than clothes. You don't need to worry about me." Sasuke said. Naruto laughed and shook his head.

"Nonsense, you're my guest. Well, actually I guess you're my roommate now since you have nowhere else to go." Naruto smiled. Sasuke blinked.

"Why are you being so kind to me?" Sasuke asked.

"Should I stop?" Naruto smiled. Sasuke smiled and shook his head.

"No, it's nice." Sasuke said.

"What? You've never had anyone be nice to you?" Naruto asked.

"No, I have. But most of the people who are nice to me seem like they're only nice to me because they have to be." Sasuke said.

"That's sad." Naruto frowned. Sasuke shrugged.

"It's okay." Sasuke said. "I mean after 18 years I'm used to it." Naruto smiled and put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke leaned slightly into Naruto's touch. It really was one of the few times someone was genuinely kind to him, Kakashi was the only other person to treat him so kindly. Sasuke blinked and realized how tired he had become. "Hey, do you mind if I lay down?"

"Nah, go ahead." Naruto said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I only have the one bed and it's kind small so I'll just stay on the floor." Naruto said.

"I don't want to kick you out of your bed." Sasuke said getting up.

"It's fine. The floor's cold, you'd get sick. You take the bed, I'll be fine." Naruto smiled at him and sat on the floor, leaning back against the bed. Sasuke reached out and touched Naruto's ear. Naruto jumped slightly.

"Sorry, I scared you." Sasuke said. Naruto turned and looked back at him.

"It's fine." Naruto said.

"I just wanted to see what they felt like." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled and took Sasuke's hand and put it to one of his ears.

"What do they feel like?" Naruto asked.

"Soft." Sasuke said feeling Naruto's ears. Naruto moved away and smiled.

"You should probably rest." Naruto said softly. Sasuke nodded and slowly fell asleep. He woke up in the middle of the night to see Naruto curled up on the floor. Sasuke sighed and got up. He picked the blonde up and put him on the bed. "It's not big enough for two." Naruto said.

"You're freezing, you get no say." Sasuke said wrapping his blanket around Naruto and pulling the blonde closer.

"You keep asking me why I'm being nice to you, but you're being pretty nice to me too." Naruto said with a soft smile.

"Just repaying the favor." Sasuke mumbled softly. Naruto laughed softly and fell asleep.

* * *

So, what did you think so far? REVIEW PLEASE! Review and I might update faster... might.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

* * *

"Oi, Naruto! Wake up, the bus will leave soon!" Kiba shouted while banging on the door to Naruto's apartment. Naruto grumbled and got up.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be there in a minute." Naruto said as he got up. Sasuke blinked as Naruto's shifting woke him. "Hey, we got to go." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded and got up. Naruto went to the bathroom and made himself look a little more presentable than his just out of bed look. Sasuke tried as well, but really didn't care.

"Naruto!" Kiba shouted.

"Calm down, Kiba." Gaara said. Naruto opened the door and glared at his two best friends.

"You smell like human." Kiba sniffed at Naruto.

"Sharp senses." Naruto laughed as Sasuke stepped up behind him. Gaara looked somewhat shocked and Kiba gasped.

"What the hell, Naruto? You brought a human back to the dorms?" Kiba gasped.

"Yeah, I found him in the park. He's got nowhere to go." Naruto shrugged. "He wants to help out with our show."

"Whatever, it's not our problem." Gaara shrugged. "The bus is gonna leave soon, we need to go." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand.

"Come on." Naruto smiled and started running behind Gaara and Kiba. They got on the bus just in time. Sasuke felt really nervous being the only human on a bus full of demons. Naruto kept his hold on Sasuke's hand, which he found to be a comfort. "Oh, I forgot to introduce you. Guys, this is Sasuke. Sasuke these are my best friends Gaara and Kiba."

"Hey." Kiba smiled. Kiba was a dog. Sasuke couldn't help the small laugh when he saw Kiba's tail wagging.

"Hello." Sasuke said softly. Gaara, who looked to be a raccoon or something, just nodded towards him.

"They're in the show with me." Naruto smiled. Sasuke nodded.

"That's nice." Sasuke said. They rode quietly for a while before Kiba nudged Naruto.

"Oh look, Naruto, it's your house." Kiba said pointing up the hill where the royal castle was. Naruto leaned on the windows and watched excitedly.

"I'm gonna live there one day." Naruto said.

"You say that every day." Kiba said.

"The only way you'd ever get there is if you were arrested you know." Gaara said.

"Don't say that, Gaara. One day I'm gonna be king and make all the humans respect us, believe it." Naruto smiled.

"That's a pretty big dream." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled and kept watching the palace pass by. "How exactly do you plan on achieving such a goal?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shrugged.

"Well since the King and the prince have disappeared I could just show up and throw Madara out. I'm sure no one would mind getting that crazy man off the throne." Naruto smiled.

"What do you know about that?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shrugged.

"Not much. Everyone knows that the King has been missing for like ten years and Madara took over because the prince was too young. People don't even know the name of the prince, or even what he looks like. There're rumors that Madara killed the king and made up the prince just to keep his place on the throne." Naruto said.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, if there really was a prince, don't you think he would have taken over by now? I mean the previous king and queen died about 17 years ago, so the prince would have to be at least that old. So if he does exist, why would he let Madara keep charge?" Naruto asked.

"I guess." Sasuke sighed. "Maybe the prince doesn't want to be the prince. Maybe he's just waiting for the king." Sasuke said looking at the castle just before it was out of eyesight. Naruto laughed.

"Maybe." Naruto laughed.

"Oh, it's almost our stop." Kiba said grabbing Naruto's arm. Naruto took Sasuke's hand and they waited for the bus to stop before they got off.

"Where are we?" Sasuke asked looking to see there wasn't much around.

"Oh, well, it's a walk, but it's just past that hill up there. But the bus doesn't go all the way to the practice areas." Kiba said. Sasuke grimaced.

"Come on." Naruto smiled and took Sasuke's hand before they started walking towards the practice area. They walked into the practice area to find 4 people already practicing.

"There you guys are." Gai exclaimed.

"Sorry, the bus was kind of slow today." Kiba laughed.

"Who is this?" Lee asked.

"Oh, this is Sasuke. He wants to help with the show." Naruto smiled.

"Oh, welcome, Sasuke-kun." Lee smiled.

"This is Lee. His uncle is Gai, over there. Gai is the guy in charge of the show. Tenten and Temari are also in the show with us." Naruto said.

"Temari is Gaara's sister. That's how we got this job." Kiba added. Sasuke nodded.

"Come on, I need to introduce you to Iruka. He's the guy in charge of the backstage stuff." Naruto said dragging Sasuke off. "Iruka-sensei! Iruka-sensei, I have someone I need to introduce to you." Naruto called.

"What is it, Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"This is Sasuke. He wants to help with our shows." Naruto smiled.

"Really? Where did you meet?" Iruka asked. Naruto laughed.

"Well I found him at the park and then took him back to my apartment. He's run away from home and has nowhere else to go. Please let him help." Naruto smiled.

"Very well. Come along, Sasuke. Naruto, you need to get back to practicing." Iruka said. Naruto smiled excitedly.

"Thank you, Iruka!" Naruto cheered and hugged the brunette man.

"Okay, okay. I get it." Iruka laughed.

"Okay, I have practice. Have fun, Sasuke." Naruto smiled and ran off. Sasuke spent most of the day learning about the backstage workings. He learned how props should be stored and how to change the lighting and control the sound. He learned that the lighting and sound was very important in the show. Sasuke also watched the performers rehearsing. They had an acrobatic show with a bunch of martial arts incorporated in it. It was pretty cool.

"Okay, everyone break for lunch." Iruka called. Naruto ran over to Sasuke and grabbed his arm.

"Come sit over here with us." Naruto said excitedly as he pulled Sasuke towards Kiba and Gaara. "Are you having fun?"

"I was watching you guys. Your show looks pretty cool." Sasuke said. "The stunts were really cool."

"Yeah, they're pretty cool. Gai and Lee are actually trained in many forms of martial arts, Temari was a professional dancer and Tenten is an acrobat. Mixing all these elements gives us a pretty awesome show." Kiba smirked.

"I think it's just really fun. And we get to wear cool costumes." Naruto smiled. "What about you? How's backstage work going for you?"

"It's okay. I don't feel like there's much for me to really do but Iruka is really nice." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled.

"Iruka's the best." Naruto nodded. Gaara and Kiba also nodded. "He's always so kind to us. It's like he doesn't even notice that we're demons."

"It's nice, you know? Everyone always treats us differently but Iruka doesn't." Gaara nodded. Kiba smiled.

"Yeah, Iruka even gives us a bit extra money even when he's not supposed to." Kiba smiled. "It's nice especially when everything is rising in price."

"Yeah." Sasuke nodded.

"When I become king, things will be different." Naruto said.

"I'll believe it when it happens." Kiba laughed.

"It will. I swear. One day I'll be king. And when that day comes I'll just laugh at you and not acknowledge you at all cause you've been such a jerk." Naruto growled.

"Yeah yeah." Kiba rolled his eyes. Sasuke looked at Naruto closely.

"I think you could do it." Sasuke said. Naruto looked shocked as he looked over at Sasuke.

"You really think so?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded.

"With your determination, I think it could be possible." Sasuke said.

"You really mean that?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"I mean if you wanted it that badly you could always marry the prince." Sasuke smirked. Naruto paled slightly.

"Yeah right." Naruto laughed.

"Are you disgusted by the idea?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled and leaned close to Sasuke.

"Why? You have a crush on me?" Naruto smirked as Sasuke pushed him away.

"Shut up." Sasuke growled. Naruto laughed as Sasuke glared at him.

"He's blushing." Gaara said. Sasuke glared at Gaara.

"You have a crush on him." Kiba laughed.

"Leave him alone." Naruto said.

"Fine, fine." Kiba waved his hands in front of him. Naruto looked over at Sasuke.

"Don't worry, Sasuke." Naruto smiled and pat his shoulder. Sasuke smiled softly.

"Okay, guys, five minutes before back to rehearsal." Iruka called.

"Start cleaning up." Gai said. Everyone started picking up their lunches.

"Well, I'll talk to you later, Sasuke." Naruto smiled and waved as he ran off. The day ended and they rode the bus to the demon market (where demons are allowed to shop, because they can't shop with humans) to buy groceries and clothes. "Stay close." Naruto said taking Sasuke's hand. Sasuke nodded. They bought all they needed and went back to the compound.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Sasuke said before going into the bathroom.

"Yeah, okay. I'll make some food." Naruto said. When Sasuke got out of the bathroom Naruto had finished making dinner. They ate quietly and Sasuke washed dishes while Naruto took a shower. "Let's go to bed." Naruto yawned as he got out of the bathroom. They both got onto the bed and started to fall asleep.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said softly.

"Hmm?" Naruto yawned.

"Today, at lunch when we were talking about me liking you," Sasuke started. Naruto smiled and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it." Naruto smiled.

"What if it was true?" Sasuke said. Naruto blinked.

"Is it?" Naruto asked softly.

"I don't know. Maybe." Sasuke said. Naruto laughed.

"You only met me yesterday." Naruto said.

"You're the first person to be nice to me for the sake of being nice. I, I can't help it if I'm," Sasuke started.

"Okay, I understand." Naruto smiled.

"I really think I do like you." Sasuke said. "Is it strange?"

"I don't know." Naruto said. Sasuke leaned forward to kiss Naruto gently. "Wait." Naruto said pushing Sasuke away.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Demons usually only take one mate. So please don't kiss me if you're just playing around." Naruto smiled.

"You take your relationships very seriously then?" Sasuke asked.

"Demons don't exactly have the luxury of having many relationships, so the ones we do have are very precious." Naruto said. Sasuke grabbed Naruto and kissed him. Naruto looked at Sasuke, shocked.

"I don't have the luxury of having many real relationships either." Sasuke smiled at him. Naruto laughed softly. "Can I kiss you again?"

"Yeah." Naruto smiled. Sasuke pulled Naruto closer and kissed him gently. "You're really not playing, are you?" Sasuke shook his head.

"I'm not." Sasuke said before Naruto kissed him. "I really like you."

"Me too. I like you too, Sasuke." Naruto smiled. Sasuke stroked Naruto's ear and Naruto sighed happily. They went to sleep soon after that. A few weeks went by. Sasuke really liked helping out with the show and liked watching the performance. Sasuke and Naruto grew much closer together, but their relationship was still awkward because neither of them really knew how to have a romantic relationship. They shared many gentle and loving kisses, but nothing more than that. Currently they were snuggling on Naruto's bed because they had the day off. There was a knock on the door.

"Kiba?" Sasuke asked slightly confused.

"No, he doesn't bother me on our days off cause he's always sleeping. And Gaara usually just walks in." Naruto said.

"Then who?" Sasuke wondered. The knock came again.

"Sasuke, it's Kakashi. I know you're in there." Kakashi called. Sasuke stiffened.

"Who?" Naruto asked. Sasuke kissed Naruto gently.

"Just give me a minute." Sasuke smiled as he got up. "What do you want?" Sasuke growled as he opened the door.

"Found you." Kakashi smiled.

"Go away, Kakashi." Sasuke growled.

"Now now, Sasuke. Your uncle is quite worried about you." Kakashi smiled.

"That bastard can go to hell. He's the reason why I ran away in the first place." Sasuke growled. "I'm happy here, so just leave me alone."

"No can do, your majesty." Kakashi shook his head. "Your uncle Madara gave specific orders. I have to bring you back." Sasuke took a step backwards.

"I refuse. Let Madara do whatever the hell he wants." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked over at Naruto. Kakashi looked at Naruto as well.

"You cannot stay with this demon, your majesty." Kakashi said.

"Why not? I'm happy here. I'm happy with this life. I will never return." Sasuke shouted.

"Y-you're the prince?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded without looking at Naruto. Naruto growled. "Why didn't you tell me? Or was this all a joke to you? I bet you got a great laugh from it, huh? God, I can't believe how stupid I was." Naruto grit his teeth.

"It wasn't like that!" Sasuke shouted cupping Naruto's face. "I didn't tell you cause I didn't want you to treat me differently. Everyone is only nice to me because I'm the prince, but you were nice to me just because you wanted to be. I didn't want that to change because I really love you."

"Sasuke, you know what would happen if you refuse to return." Kakashi said. Sasuke stiffened.

"Fine." Sasuke said. He kissed Naruto and smiled sadly. "Goodbye, Naruto. I hope that I'll see you again." He said before leaving with Kakashi.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked running after the dark haired teen and his white haired vassal.

"Don't follow if you know what's good for you." Kakashi told the fox. Naruto growled but did as he was told.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed after them but Sasuke kept walking. "Sasuke!" Naruto screamed again. Gaara soon appeared by Naruto's side.

"Naruto." Gaara said softly.

"He was the prince." Naruto said softly.

"Prince?" Gaara asked.

"He just left. Some guy came and took him away." Naruto started to cry.

"Is that why you love him?"Gaara asked.

"Of course not! I only found out today that he was the prince." Naruto snapped.

"He's just a human. He can't make you happy." Gaara said. Naruto looked up at Gaara.

"You," Naruto started. Gaara blushed and looked off to the side. "I didn't know." Naruto said softly.

"Naruto, I want," Gaara started.

"I'm sorry, Gaara." Naruto said moving away from Gaara. "I can't return your feelings."

"I understand." Gaara said softly.

* * *

REVIEW!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Next Chapter!!! you should be excited!!!

* * *

"Sasuke, my dear nephew, I was so worried." Madara said touching Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke slapped Madara's hand away and stared at the older man.

"Go to hell." Sasuke growled.

"Is that any way to talk to your dear uncle?" Madara clicked his tongue. "You ran away from your home and worried me so much. I did miss you, darling Sasuke."

"Fuck off, don't touch me." Sasuke growled while taking a step back.

"Don't run away from me, dear Sasuke, or I'll have to lock you up." Madara smirked.

"Please do so." Sasuke glared. "It doesn't matter what you do, I'll always hate you and I'll always leave you."

"Don't say that, please. You know how I care for you. I am the man who raised you after your parents died." Madara said.

"You killed them, you sick bastard!" Sasuke shouted at him. "You killed them and then you threatened Itachi. Is he even still alive, or have you already killed him as well?" Madara smiled.

"Do you miss your brother?" Madara asked. Sasuke stiffened at the crazy look in Madara's eyes.

"Leave me alone." Sasuke said stepping away.

"That good for nothing brat never appreciated my care." Madara growled. "But not you, you've always been a good boy. Sasuke is a good boy." Madara said reaching out to Sasuke.

"If I find out you've done anything to Itachi I swear I'll kill you." Sasuke growled.

"Sasuke. Dear Sasuke. My sweet, precious Sasuke." Madara said reaching out to Sasuke. Sasuke took a step back.

"Don't touch me." Sasuke said.

"W-what happened, Sasuke? Why did you leave me? Why do you hate me? What happened when you left?" Madara asked.

"I've always hated you, you disgust me." Sasuke snapped. Madara pulled his hand back as if Sasuke had burnt him. "One day I will kill you, dearest Uncle." Sasuke said before running off. He ran into Kakashi right outside his bedroom.

"Sasuke, what's the rush?" Kakashi said grabbing Sasuke.

"Why did you bring me back?" Sasuke asked softly.

"Your uncle would have destroyed that compound. You know how he is." Kakashi sighed.

"I could have been happy." Sasuke said as tears filled his eyes. "Why couldn't you have just left me there? You could have lied and said that you never found me. You could have told him that I was dead. But now I'm just his prisoner again."

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." Kakashi sighed.

"I was happy. I loved him, he loved me. We were happy." Sasuke shouted at him. "Why can't I be happy? Why am I cursed like this?" Sasuke started crying.

"Sasuke." Kakashi said reaching out to Sasuke. Sasuke slapped his hand away. "There's nothing we can do, Sasuke. You know what your uncle is capable of." Sasuke looked off to the side.

"Yeah." Sasuke said.

"I'm sorry." Kakashi said softly. Sasuke sighed and went into his room and locked the door. Kakashi sighed and leaned on the wall next to Sasuke's door. "I'm sorry." Kakashi whispered. Sasuke had a sad life. Madara had treated Sasuke as a slave, forcing him to obey any and every whim. His mind started to deteriorate and he became insane. Sasuke was forced to deal with his insane uncle when Itachi suddenly disappeared. No one knew what Madara had done to Itachi, and most of them didn't think even Madara knew what he had done either. The fact that Sasuke had even connected with another person (even though it was a demon) surprised Kakashi considering how closed off Sasuke normally was. It broke Kakashi's heart that he had to take Sasuke away from the happiness he had found.

"Kakashi." Sasori called as he walked down the hall. "I see that you've brought the young prince back." Kakashi nodded.

"Yes, fortunately he was fine." Kakashi nodded.

"I'm relieved for that." Sasori said. Sasori was one of Itachi's advisors; after Itachi disappeared the advisors became obsessive with watching over Sasuke. This of course only served to annoy Sasuke more. Too many people bothering him. Sasuke was never much of a people person so all the extra attention plus an insane uncle really bothered the young prince. It wasn't surprising that Sasuke ran away, Kakashi was surprised that it hadn't happened sooner.

"Sasori!" Deidara shouted as he ran down the hall. Deidara jumped on Sasori's back and wrapped his arms around the red head's neck. "I was looking for you." Dedara smiled.

"What do you want?" Sasori sighed while trying to shake Deidara off.

"I heard that you were going to go search for Itachi now that Sasuke is back." Deidara said.

"Shut up." Sasori hissed while Kakashi made a motion for Deidara to be quiet. Sasuke's door was suddenly ripped open.

"You have something on Itachi's location?" Sasuke asked. Deidara bit his lip.

"Who said anything about Itachi?" Deidara laughed awkwardly.

"We don't know where he is." Sasori said. "We don't really have any idea where he would be, but we're going to start looking again."

"I want to help." Sasuke said.

"You can't." Kakashi said. Sasuke glared at him.

"Like hell I can't. He's my brother!" Sasuke shouted.

"Sasuke." Kakashi said. Sasuke growled. "I know you're worried, but if you left now your uncle would do something drastic." Kakashi warned. Sasuke growled. He knew Madara would probably go on a rampage if Sasuke left again. Sasuke knew that if he wasn't around for Madara to torture, his uncle would torture everyone else until Sasuke came back just to stop his uncle.

"I don't care." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke." Kakashi said. Sasuke huffed and nodded.

"Fine. Whatever." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, if I could I would let you go. But you know I can't." Kakashi sighed. Sasuke nodded. "I'm sorry." Sasuke just turned and went back into his room and locked the door.

"Is it okay for him to lock the door?" Deidara asked.

"Madara had a key made. If he wants in, he'll just open the door himself." Kakashi sighed. Deidara shuddered slightly and Sasori frowned. Everyone knew Madara had a sick obsession with Sasuke and it bothered a lot of Itachi's advisors. Most of them believed that Madara had sent Itachi away in order to get to the young prince.

"Will you be okay if we leave?" Deidara asked. Kakashi nodded.

"I should be. I don't think Sasuke is going to leave any time soon." Kakashi said. The other two men nodded and left. Sasuke stayed locked in his room. Madara had once tried to go in but Sasuke had put something in front of the door as well as his windows. Madara spent the better part of the next few months sitting outside Sasuke's window screaming at the prince and begging him to come out.

"I want to go to the amusement park." Sasuke said one day. It was the first time Sasuke opened his door in almost two months. Madara immediately agreed. Sasuke made Madara take him to the show Naruto was in. It was a great show and Sasuke wanted to go backstage to talk with everyone but Madara suddenly went crazy and drug Sasuke home and locked him in his (Madara's) bedroom. No one saw either Uchiha for a week after that and no one dared ask what Madara had done to his nephew when they did come out of the room.

"Sasuke." Kakashi said softly when he saw the young prince limping down the hall. Sasuke didn't say anything he just went into his room and locked the door. Another few months went by and Sasuke went back to the amusement park and went backstage to the show he had once worked on.

"Iruka." Sasuke smiled when he saw the brunette man.

"Your majesty." Iruka bowed. Sasuke pulled Iruka up.

"Please don't bow to me." Sasuke said.

"What are you doing here, your majesty?" Iruka asked.

"Just call me Sasuke." Sasuke said. Iruka nodded.

"It's good to see you, Sasuke. I was surprised when Naruto told me that you were actually the prince." Iruka smiled. Sasuke frowned.

"Yeah." He said softly.

"So, what are you doing here?" Iruka asked.

"I just wanted to see everyone." Sasuke smiled.

"Oh, well come on back. I'm sure everyone will be thrilled to see you." Iruka smiled and let Sasuke into the stage door. Everyone was happy to see the young prince and greeted him enthusiastically. Sasuke frowned when he wasn't greeted by the one person he wanted to see.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Everyone frowned.

"We don't know." Gaara said. Sasuke looked at him.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Sasuke asked.

"When you came to see the show a few months ago Naruto tried to run after you and everyone freaked thinking he was trying to attack or something and he got fired." Kiba said.

"Fired?" Sasuke asked. "But if he was fired then he can't live at the compound, right?"

"Yeah." Gaara said softly.

"So he's wild?" Sasuke asked. They nodded.

"Iruka gave him some money and he left. No one's seen him since." Gaara said.

"Oh." Sasuke said.

"He was pretty upset when you left." Kiba said.

"I couldn't stay. You wouldn't understand." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, your uncle is beginning to get restless." Kakashi said coming backstage. Sasuke nodded.

"I have to go. It was nice seeing you all." Sasuke waved and quickly left. After that Sasuke would send his men out to search for Naruto, but they never found the fox demon. Three years passed. Sasuke began to make appearances in the court which relieved a lot of the noble families who didn't trust Madara. He became close friends with the Hyuuga cousins Neji and Hinata. Hinata's father tried to propose a marriage between Sasuke and Hinata but Madara refused and once again disappeared with the young prince for a few weeks. It was one day that they were having court and a demon was brought in for stealing. Being that it was a wild demon, it would most likely be executed. Sasuke wasn't paying attention at first until the demon started shouting.

"That's a bunch of bull shit! You bastards!" The blonde fox was yelling. Sasuke looked up to see none other than Naruto. Sasuke quickly got up, drawing attention to himself. He didn't care if everyone was watching him. Sasuke went to where Naruto was kneeling on the floor and punched him in the head. "What the hell was that for you bastard?" Naruto shouted and glared up at Sasuke.

"Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you for the past three years!" Sasuke shouted at him. Naruto blinked and realized who had hit him.

"Sasuke." Naruto said softly. Sasuke fell to his knees and looked at Naruto.

"I went back to the show but you had been fired. I sent all my men out to look for you but they couldn't find you. I missed you so much." Sasuke said as he grabbed Naruto's shoulders. Naruto blinked and tears were in his eyes.

"Me too." Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around Sasuke. Sasuke smiled softly.

"Sasuke, what is the meaning of this?" Madara asked. Sasuke looked up at his uncle and then everyone in the room.

"None of your damn business, dear uncle." Sasuke said as he stood up and pulled Naruto to his feet before quickly leaving the room.

"That was Madara?" Naruto asked as they ran down the hall.

"Yeah." Sasuke said. "He's the reason why I had to leave you." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and forced the prince to stop. "What?" Sasuke asked turning to Naruto but instead of an answer Naruto kissed Sasuke deeply. Naruto broke the kiss and smiled at Sasuke.

"I'm really glad to see you." Naruto said.

"Me too." Sasuke said kissing Naruto gently. "What happened when you went into the wild?" Naruto shrugged.

"Not much. I was able to keep most of my senses." Naruto said. "Iruka gave me some money and I was able to make it last for a long time by living off the land."

"They why did you get caught stealing?" Sasuke asked. Naruto growled.

"I didn't. I pulled out some money and they thought I stole it." Naruto said.

"What? Why?" Sasuke asked. Naruto laughed.

"Just look at me, Sasuke." Naruto said. Sasuke took that time to actually look at the fox. His hair had grown long and wild, his fangs had grown longer and nappy, his nails had grown out so they looked like claws, his clothes were dirty and torn, he smelled terrible and looked terrifying.

"Oh." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled.

"Did you not realize it?" Naruto asked. Sasuke blushed.

"I guess I was just too happy to see you to actually see you." Sasuke smiled. Naruto laughed softly. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up a bit." Sasuke said taking Naruto's hand and leading him to his bedroom.

"Wow." Naruto laughed when they went into Sasuke's room.

"Come on, you can take a bath." Sasuke said pulling the fox into the bathroom.

"This place is bigger than my apartment." Naruto laughed looking around the bathroom. Sasuke started the hot water for the tub.

"Get undressed." Sasuke said. Naruto blushed.

"What?" Naruto asked softly. Sasuke smirked.

"Are you embarrassed?" Sasuke asked. Naruto bit his lip and undressed completely. His tail came around to cover his lower half as he stood there in front of Sasuke.

"You undress too." Naruto said. Sasuke undressed as well. Naruto gasped softly when he saw the bruises and scars that covered Sasuke's body. "What happened?"

"My uncle." Sasuke said softly. "I'm kind of the scapegoat when it comes to his insanity."

"What does he do?" Naruto asked reaching out to Sasuke.

"You name it, he's done it." Sasuke said.

"That's why you ran away." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled sadly.

"Lets take a bath." Sasuke said. Naruto blushed and smiled.

"Okay." Naruto said as Sasuke pulled him into the tub. "This is the first time we've been naked together." Naruto blushed.

"Yeah." Sasuke nodded as he also got into the tub.

"Did you really send your men to look for me?" Naruto asked.

"Of course I did. I would have gone searching if my uncle wasn't around." Sasuke said pulling Naruto towards him. Sasuke grabbed some soap and a washcloth and gently washed Naruto. Naruto smiled as Sasuke bathed him.

"My turn." Naruto said when Sasuke finished. He took the washcloth and then bathed Sasuke. Sasuke pulled Naruto forwards and kissed Naruto deeply. "Sasuke, let me make love to you." Naruto said softly.

"Okay." Sasuke said softly.

"That easily?" Naruto asked. Sasuke kissed Naruto.

"I've thought about you every day for three years. I don't want to wait." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Okay." Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke while stroking his semi-hard cock. Sasuke bit his lip as his hips jerked into Naruto's hand. "I love you, Sasuke." Naruto said softly.

"Me too. I love you, Naruto." Sasuke whispered. Naruto reached down to press his fingers into Sasuke's hole. "Don't." Sasuke said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I don't need to be stretched, just get to the good stuff." Sasuke said softly. Naruto frowned but nodded. It bothered him that Sasuke didn't want or need to be prepared, but there wasn't really anything he could do. Naruto pulled Sasuke's hips up and aligned his erection with Sasuke's entrance. He slowly pushed in and Sasuke moaned softly.

"You're really tight, I should have prepared you." Naruto panted softly.

"It's okay, I'm used to it." Sasuke groaned. Naruto winced at the thought but didn't say anything. Naruto started moving in and out while Sasuke held onto him tightly. They went slowly at first but Naruto soon quickened the pace. Sasuke bit his lip to keep his moans quiet. He bit his lip so hard it started to bleed. Naruto's eyes flashed and he quickly started licking the blood and kissed Sasuke's lips lovingly.

"Sasuke, you feel really good." Naruto said against Sasuke's lips.

"You too. You're amazing." Sasuke panted. Naruto stroked Sasuke's face and kissed him. Sasuke smiled softly at him.

"I'm close." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded.

"Me too." Sasuke said. Naruto kissed Sasuke and started pumping his erection. It wasn't even a minute before they both came. Sasuke panted softly and leaned on Naruto.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smiled and nodded.

"I'm great." Sasuke said. Naruto laughed.

"You're shaking. And it looks like you're gonna cry." Naruto smiled. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and pressed his face into Naruto's shoulder.

"Just stay like this." Sasuke said softly. Naruto nodded and kissed Sasuke gently.

"Whatever you say." Naruto said. Sasuke sighed and suddenly went limp. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked holding the other teen out a bit to look at him. Sasuke had fallen asleep. Naruto sighed and smiled softly. "You must be tired." Naruto said gently while stroking Sasuke's hair. Naruto got out of the tub while still holding to Sasuke.

"Naruto?" Sasuke yawned.

"I'm gonna dry you off and then we'll go to sleep." Naruto said gently. Sasuke nodded slowly.

"Okay." Sasuke said softly before passing out again. Naruto sighed and dried the unconscious prince off. He put Sasuke on the bed, not even bothering to dress him.

"I didn't know that I would wear you out this much." Naruto smiled as he got in the bed as well and brought the blankets over them.

"You didn't." Sasuke smirked.

"Oh?" Naruto smiled.

"Mm-hmm, I could even go another round." Sasuke mumbled.

"You'd pass out before I even started." Naruto said kissing Sasuke. Sasuke smiled and fell asleep. Naruto kissed Sasuke's head and watched Sasuke as he slept. There was a knock on the door and Sasuke frowned and started to stir. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke.

"Sasuke." Kakashi called through the door. Sasuke pressed his face into Naruto's shoulder. "Sasuke." Kakashi called again.

"Go away." Sasuke yawned.

"Sasuke!" Madara shouted. Sasuke stiffened and Naruto growled. "Sasuke! Get out here right now!" Madara screamed while banging on the door.

"No." Sasuke said softly.

"Sasuke!" Madara screamed. The door flew open and Naruto snarled as he turned to glare at the intruder. Sasuke's grip on the fox prevented the demon form actually attacking. Sasuke calmly looked up at his uncle.

"You should leave, uncle." Sasuke said.

"S-Sasuke. Why? Why would you do this?" Madara asked.

"You can't control him!" Naruto snarled. "He's his own person damn it!"

"You stay away from him you filthy demon!" Madara shouted back.

"You come near him I'll tear you apart." Naruto growled.

"How dare you!" Madara screamed starting to advance towards them. Naruto got up growling fiercely at him. Madara took a step back.

"I warned you. Take one more step and I'll make sure you never walk again." Naruto growled.

"Naruto, calm down." Sasuke said calmly. Naruto immediately calmed down. "Come here." Sasuke waved at the fox. Naruto did as he was told and got back on the bed with Sasuke. "Now, uncle, I would suggest that you leave before I can't control him any more." Sasuke said calmly.

"This is not over, Sasuke. I will come back to deal with you." Madara threatened.

"I'm looking forward to it, uncle." Sasuke said calmly. Madara growled and left the room. "Kakashi, find something for Naruto to wear." Kakashi nodded.

"Yes, sir." He said and left. Sasuke looked up at Naruto. He reached up and stroked Naruto's cheek.

"We should clean up your appearance a bit." Sasuke said. "Your whiskers are scratchy and your hair is all knotted." Naruto laughed softly.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded. "You got a razor and some scissors?" Naruto asked getting up.

"Yeah, somewhere in my bathroom." Sasuke nodded as he also got up and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. Naruto's tail came back and wrapped around Sasuke's legs. Sasuke stoked the tail causing Naruto to moan softly.

"Let me go get cleaned up a bit." Naruto said walking to the bathroom.

"Let me do it for you." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded. "Sit down." Sasuke said taking a small stool and setting it in the middle of the bathroom. Sasuke took the scissors and started cutting away the knots in Naruto's hair. "Should I leave it long?" Sasuke asked, running his fingers through Naruto's hair.

"You like it long?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded. "Leave it long." Sasuke took a small string and tied it around Naruto's hair.

"Lift your chin a bit so I can shave you." Sasuke said. He put some shaving cream on Naruto's jaw and slowly shaved the blonde's face. "You clean up nicely." Sasuke smiled as he wiped Naruto's face. "Should we clip your nails too?" Sasuke said taking Naruto's hands in his. Naruto nodded. Sasuke gently clipped Naruto's nails. Naruto smiled. "What?"

"You're just cute is all." Naruto smiled. Sasuke blushed.

"You are the cute one, Naruto." Sasuke said kissing the blonde gently. Naruto giggled and kissed Sasuke back.

"Master." Kakashi called as he entered the room.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked looking out at him.

"The clothes you wanted." Kakashi said holding up a set of clothes.

"Leave them on the bed." Sasuke said. Kakashi nodded and did as he was told before leaving. Sasuke went back into the bathroom and looked Naruto over. "You are so gorgeous." Sasuke said softly. Naruto got up and stood in front of Sasuke, playing with his tail.

"I'm not gorgeous." Naruto said blushing slightly. Sasuke cupped Naruto's cheeks.

"You are the most gorgeous person I've ever met." Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto. Naruto blushed. "Come on, lets get dressed." Sasuke said taking Naruto's hand. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"These are for me?" Naruto asked when Sasuke handed him some clothes.

"Yeah. Put them on and we can go get some food." Sasuke smiled.

"Food?" Naruto's ears perked up.

"All you can eat." Sasuke nodded. Naruto quickly dressed. He had on black pants and a white shirt with a light blue vest and tie and a black jacket. "Where are your shoes?"

"Don't like them." Naruto said.

"You have to wear shoes." Sasuke said. Naruto pouted. Sasuke kissed him. "You can pout all you want, you still have to wear shoes." Sasuke smiled. Naruto huffed and pulled on some socks and black boots. "You look good." Sasuke said looking Naruto up and down.

"Thanks." Naruto blushed.

"Okay, lets go get some food." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded excitedly. "Oh, one more thing, make sure you stay next to me at all times. My uncle is probably thinking of multiple ways to get rid of you right now. It's probably not safe for you to even be out of arms length, okay?" Naruto nodded and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's bicep.

"I won't let you go." Naruto smiled.

* * *

REVIEW!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! That's two updates this week!!! Thanks for all the reviews and for supporting my story!!!

* * *

"Sasuke, dear Sasuke." Madara cooed through the locked door of Sasuke's bedroom. Naruto paced back and forth while growling and Sasuke laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Leave me alone, uncle." Sasuke called back.

"I miss you, Sasuke. Please open the door and let me see you." Madara called.

"You even think about opening this door I'll kill you!" Naruto shouted and hit the door. Ever since Naruto appeared at the castle Sasuke had kept the fox close and Naruto had become insanely protective around Madara. Madara never showed that he was afraid of Naruto, but he did tend to stay away from Sasuke if the fox demon was around.

"Sasuke, please. Let me see you." Madara begged softly.

"Go away!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto, calm down." Sasuke said calmly. Naruto sighed and laid on the bed with his head on Sasuke's chest. "Uncle, I would suggest if you have any sense of self preservation you would leave before I decide to let Naruto out." Sasuke warned. Madara was quiet for a few seconds.

"Fine." Madara said. Naruto laughed and cuddled into Sasuke's side.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"That's the first time he's given up so easily." Naruto smiled. Sasuke laughed softly.

"Yeah." Sasuke said kissing Naruto's head. Madara had slowly started to bother Sasuke less and less. It relieved Sasuke to have Naruto around. Naruto loved him, Naruto protected him. Naruto looked up at Sasuke.

"What are you thinking about?" Naruto asked.

"How in love with you I am." Sasuke said. Naruto laughed and blushed.

"Don't say embarrassing things." Naruto said.

"It's not embarrassing is it?" Sasuke asked.

"A little." Naruto said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked away.

"Because a human prince and a demon is weird." Naruto said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"You know why." Naruto said softly.

"You should know that I don't care about that kind of stuff." Sasuke said.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded.

"Then it shouldn't be embarrassing." Sasuke said. Naruto blushed.

"I'm just not used to it." Naruto said. Sasuke laughed softly.

"Get used to it." Sasuke said. Naruto kissed him.

"I'll get used to it." Naruto smiled. "I love you, Sasuke."

"I love you too." Sasuke smiled. He wrapped his arms around Naruto and pressed his face into Naruto's hair. "You smell good."

"Do I? I used your shampoo because I ran out of mine." Naruto said.

"Really? It smells really good." Sasuke said. Naruto giggled slightly.

"I'll use it more often." Naruto smiled up at him. Sasuke kissed the fox gently. Naruto sighed happily. "Sasuke, can we take a nap?" Naruto yawned.

"Yeah. That sounds good." Sasuke nodded. Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke before they cuddled together and fell asleep.

"Your majesty." Deidara called through Sasuke's door. "Prince Sasuke."

"Deidara?" Sasuke yawned.

"Your uncle sent me." Deidara called. "He wants to talk about your birthday celebration."

"What about it?" Sasuke asked slowly getting up, somewhat thankful Naruto was a heavy sleeper. He pulled on a robe and opened the door a bit.

"Well, he wants a huge ball for some reason." Deidara said.

"He's probably planning on doing something bad." Sasori said.

"He's always planning something bad. It's nothing new." Sasuke sighed.

"Yeah, but with your little pet around, it'll be really bad." Sasori said. Sasuke looked at Naruto still sleeping peacefully.

"You know what he's planning?" Sasuke asked Sasori. Sasori shook his head.

"No one ever knows what Madara is planning. That's what's dangerous about your Uncle." Sasori said. Sasori looked at the two men.

"I'll go talk with my uncle. You two keep an eye on Naruto please. Make sure Madara didn't do anything to him while I'm away." Sasuke said. The two nodded. Sasuke left the room and walked towards the throne room. "Kakashi, make sure you stay close." Sasuke said knowing the gray haired man was lurking close by.

"I always do." Kakashi said. Sasuke smirked and kept walking.

"S-Sasuke." Madara said excitedly when he saw his nephew enter the room.

"Deidara said you wanted to talk to me." Sasuke said leaning against the back wall.

"Come, come closer so I can see you." Madara said waving Sasuke closer.

"I'm fine here. So tell me what you want to say." Sasuke said.

"It's going to be your 19th birthday next week. I was wanting to throw a party for you. You don't have any objections, do you?" Madara asked.

"No. Throw me a party if you want." Sasuke said. "But if you do anything to Naruto I will make sure you pay for it." Sasuke threatened and quickly left.

"Sasuke!" Madara shouted but Sasuke ignored him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted running down the hall and tackling him. "I was worried when I woke up and you weren't there and then Deidara and Sasori told me that you were talking to your uncle." Naruto said. "I came to rescue you."

"I'm fine." Sasuke said.

"Are you sure? He didn't do anything to you, did he?" Naruto asked sitting up and looking over Sasuke.

"I told you I'm fine. So get off of me." Sasuke said. Naruto laughed softly and got up and helped Sasuke off the ground.

"What did your uncle want then?" Naruto asked taking Sasuke's hand as they walked down the hall.

"He wants to throw me a birthday party." Sasuke said.

"Party?" Naruto asked excitedly. Sasuke sighed.

"It's not what you're thinking." Sasuke said. "It's a ball."

"I've never been to a ball." Naruto smiled.

"And you're never going to." Sasuke said. Naruto stopped and looked up at him.

"What? Why?" Naruto pouted.

"Because I know that my uncle will do something bad if you are there." Sasuke frowned. "I'm not going to let him do anything to you."

"I'm not a little kit, Sasuke. I know how to take care of myself." Naruto said.

"Just trust me, Naruto." Sasuke said kissing Naruto's forehead. Naruto pouted but didn't say anything. "What should we do now?" Sasuke asked taking Naruto's hands. Naruto pulled Sasuke closer and kissed him gently.

"Whatever you want." Naruto smiled at him. Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto again.

"Lets go walk around in the garden." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded excitedly. Sasuke took Naruto into the garden and Sasuke let Naruto roam on his own. Naruto loved being outside, the castle suffocated him.

"Sasuke, look at the flowers. The sky is so blue today." Naruto said giddily. Sasuke watched the demon running around the small area. Naruto's ears stuck up excitedly and his tail flicked as he quickly moved about. Sasuke smiled softly. "Sasuke," Naruto started but stopped when he saw Sasuke was staring at him. "What?" Naruto blushed.

"You're cute." Sasuke said. Naruto turned even redder.

"Don't say embarrassing things." Naruto said.

"Look there's some butterflies over there." Sasuke said pointing behind Naruto. Naruto turned and quickly went chasing after the butterflies. Naruto tripped and fell into the flowers. Sasuke quickly went over to him to find Naruto laughing softly as all the butterflies landed on him.

"It tickles." Naruto giggled as he closed his eyes. "Sasuke, come lay down next to me." Naruto said reaching up to him. Sasuke slowly laid down to not disturb the butterflies. A butterfly went from Naruto and landed on Sasuke's nose. Naruto giggled. "You look funny like that, Sasuke."

"It does tickle." Sasuke said. Naruto giggled and rolled so that he was on top of Sasuke. Naruto's tail flicked and all the butterflies flew away. "What?" Sasuke asked wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist.

"You're cute." Naruto smiled.

"Am I?" Sasuke smirked. Naruto nodded and licked Sasuke's lips before kissing him deeply.

"I love you, Sasuke." Naruto said softly.

"I love you, Naruto." Sasuke said kissing him before rolling so that he was on top of Naruto. "I don't think there is a person in the world who I could love more than I love you." Naruto blushed softly.

"Me too. I love you the most out of anybody." Naruto smiled and pulled Sasuke down and pressing his face into Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke let his weight settle down on the blonde.

"Sasuke!" Madara called. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke tightly. Sasuke could feel the growl rumbling in Naruto's chest.

"He can't see us, calm down." Sasuke whispered and stroked Naruto's ears. Naruto nodded and relaxed slightly. Sasuke smiled softly and got comfortable on top of Naruto.

"Sasuke!" Madara shouted again. Naruto tightened his grip on the prince.

"Even if he finds us, I won't let you go." Naruto said. Sasuke laughed softly and cuddled into him.

"I believe it." Sasuke said kissing Naruto deeply. Naruto moaned into Sasuke's mouth as Sasuke rolled their hips together. Sasuke smirked and kept grinding their hips together.

"S-Sasuke." Naruto panted trying to listen for Madara. "If your uncle finds us he'll be really angry."

"He won't find us." Sasuke said kissing Naruto to stop his talking. Naruto gladly allowed Sasuke to attack his mouth. They could hear Madara calling Sasuke as he walked around the garden, but the flowers were tall enough to cover them from view from the path. They made out for about ten minutes before Madara left. Naruto broke the kiss to catch his breath. "I'm so turned on right now." Sasuke panted into Naruto's ear. Naruto moaned as Sasuke's hot breath hit his sensitive ear.

"Me too." Naruto nodded. Sasuke's eyes flashed.

"Lets have sex." Sasuke said.

"Here?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded. "But someone will see." Naruto said.

"So?" Sasuke smirked and kissed Naruto. "You don't mean to tell me you can make it into my room with this." Sasuke said cupping Naruto's erection.

"Nn-No. Now, lets have sex now." Naruto panted. Sasuke pulled his pants down and let Naruto prepare him.

"Nn-Naruto, feels so good." Sasuke panted. Naruto smiled up at him and pulled Sasuke's head closer to kiss him.

"Can I start now?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded. Sasuke quickly pulled Naruto's pants down enough to release the blonde's member. Naruto helped Sasuke sit all the way down his length. "Sasuke, you feel so good." Naruto gasped as he was fully sheathed in the tight heat of the young prince.

"K-Kiss me, Naruto." Sasuke panted and reached down to cup Naruto's face. Naruto sat up and kissed Sasuke deeply as he started thrusting. Sasuke screamed into Naruto's mouth as his prostate was hit dead on.

"Nn. Sasuke. So, so good." Naruto panted. Sasuke held tightly onto Naruto and kissed him passionately. They both came hard. Sasuke leaned heavily on Naruto. Their mouths parted only enough to let a bit of air in. They stared into each other's eyes as if nothing else existed.

"Your highness." Kakashi called. Naruto turned beet red as Sasuke whipped around to look at his vassal.

"What?" Sasuke snapped, annoyed that the silver haired man had ruined an intimate moment. Kakashi wasn't actually looking at them and they could see the slight blush under his mask.

"Your uncle has been searching the castle for you." Kakashi said.

"Yeah, we heard him when he came into the garden." Sasuke sighed as he got up, pulling his pants up as well. "What do you want?"

"You can't keep running away from him, Sasuke. Eventually, he'll do something." Kakashi warned. Naruto pulled up his pants and went to stand next to Sasuke.

"He doesn't scare us." Naruto said taking Sasuke's hand. "I'll take on anything he has." Naruto said confidently. Kakashi sighed and looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you might want to explain things to him." Kakashi sighed. Naruto growled.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Madara is in charge. He's very powerful and completely insane. He won't be afraid of you for long and as soon as he's over it bad things will happen." Sasuke said looking away.

"Bad things?" Naruto asked.

"Depends on what he feels like. Trust me, it'll be bad." Sasuke said looking at Naruto. Naruto frowned and nodded.

"I see." Naruto said. He took a deep breath and looked at Kakashi and Sasuke. "I'm not scared." Naruto smiled reassuringly. Sasuke sighed. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and leaned on him. "Don't worry about me, Sasuke." He smiled kissing Sasuke's cheek. The days went by and soon it was the night of Sasuke's birthday party. Naruto had begged Sasuke to let him go to the party and eventually, against his better judgment, Sasuke agreed to let Naruto attend. Of course as soon as everyone started showing up, Naruto realized why Sasuke didn't want him to be there. Everyone was so fancy looking, Naruto really didn't fit in.

"Calm down." Sasuke said soothingly as he rubbed Naruto's back.

"I don't belong here, Sasuke." Naruto said.

"You're my lover and belong at my side." Sasuke said taking Naruto's hand and kissing it gently. Naruto blushed.

"Your highness." A soft voice called behind them. Sasuke turned and smiled at the nervous girl.

"Hinata, how many times have I told you to just call me Sasuke?" Sasuke smiled.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to come and wish you a happy birthday." Hinata blushed.

"Thank you very much." Sasuke smiled. Hinata looked nervously over at Naruto.

"Hello." Naruto smiled. Hinata jumped slightly but smiled.

"You're a friend of Sasuke's?" She asked.

"Naruto is the one who saved me when I was on the streets." Sasuke smiled at Naruto. Naruto blushed slightly.

"Really? That's so amazing." Hinata smiled.

"What's going on?" Neji asked as he walked up behind Hinata and handed her a glass of champagne.

"Neji. This is the boy who took care of Sasuke when he ran away that one time." Hinata said pointing to Naruto. Neji's eyes widened slightly as he took in the fox ears and tail.

"Pleasure to meet you." Neji bowed. Naruto giggled and looked at Sasuke.

"Why is he bowing?" Naruto asked softly. "Am I supposed to bow back?" Sasuke nodded. Naruto quickly bowed and then smiled at Neji. "It's nice to meet you." He said. The four talked for half an hour peacefully before Naruto started hearing the other guests whispering about him. Sasuke took Naruto's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Don't bother with them, Naruto." Sasuke whispered. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"You have no business here, demon." A man said coldly.

"Leave him alone, Pein." Sasuke growled at the orange haired man.

"He has no place here." Pein said.

"He's my guest." Sasuke snapped.

"Regardless, he's a demon and should not be in the palace." Pein said. That was when many of the other guests started agreeing with Pein. Soon half of the room was yelling hateful things to the fox. Pein made the mistake of taking a threatening step forward and Naruto lashed out at him in self defense. The room fell deadly silent. Naruto gasped.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said quickly before running out of the room and into the garden. Sasuke ran after him but Naruto was gone. Sasuke sent people to look for the fox demon but they all came up empty handed. A few months passed and finally they found evidence that Naruto had been living in the forest outside the castle. As soon as Sasuke found out he ran off to find his lover.

"Naruto! Naruto come out right now!" Sasuke shouted.

"What?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked up to see Naruto sitting on a branch above him.

"Where have you been?" Sasuke asked.

"Here" Naruto answered.

"I've been worried." Sasuke sighed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you." Naruto said looking down at him.

"Come down, lets go back." Sasuke said waving Naruto down.

"I can't go back." Naruto shook his head.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't belong there." Naruto said.

"I already told you that you belong by my side." Sasuke said.

"No one cares about me being your lover." Naruto sighed.

"Then marry me." Sasuke said. Naruto gasped and looked down at Sasuke. "No one can say anything if you're my husband." Sasuke said.

"You mean it?" Naruto asked.

"Marry me, Naruto." Sasuke said. Naruto dropped out of the tree and landed in front of Sasuke.

"Okay." Naruto smiled and kissed the dark haired prince.

* * *

REVIEW!!!! I might update faster!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm somewhat dissapointed that hardly anyone reviewd the last chapter... i feel like no one liked it which kind of bummed me out. hopefully you'll like this chapter.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Sasuke sighed as they walked to the harem. Naruto shook his head.

"I expected it." Naruto said. Sasuke frowned. Madara had reluctantly allowed Naruto to marry Sasuke but then immediately banned Naruto from living in the castle. And thus Sasuke moved Naruto into the harem.

"I should have been suspicious when my uncle allowed the marriage to go through." Sasuke sighed.

"I'm more worried about leaving you alone in the castle than living here with a bunch of girls." Naruto smiled. Sasuke sighed and kissed Naruto gently.

"Thank you." Sasuke said softly.

"For what?" Naruto asked.

"For staying positive about this whole thing." Sasuke sighed. Naruto smiled.

"I have to, I'm a demon." Naruto said softly. Sasuke sighed.

"I'll show you to your room." Sasuke said. They entered the harem. The building was one main room filled with pillows and cushions and trees and flowers all surrounding a beautiful fountain in the middle of the room. Along the side walls were arches that lead into individual rooms. In the back corners were arches over stairs that went to the rooms upstairs. On the back wall upstairs was a balcony that lead to the 'Queen's room,' or the room where the favorite mistress was given. The harem was exclusively for the royal family but since Itachi had been missing and Madara had been keeping himself busy with Sasuke for the past ten or so years the harem had rarely been used. Most of the girls were ecstatic to see Sasuke but then quickly backed away in fear when they saw Naruto.

"My lord." Shizune said nervously. Sasuke turned to the woman. She had been the residential nurse since before Itachi was born.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked.

"Why have you brought that demon here?" Shizune asked pointing at Naruto. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"He's my husband and will be living here for a while. Do you have a problem?" Sasuke asked. The women in the harem gasped at the news.

"Of course not. We're thrilled to have him." Shizune smiled.

"I'm Naruto. It's a pleasure to meet you." Naruto smiled brightly. Shizune blinked slightly shocked by his greeting.

"Shizune. Welcome to the harem." Shizune nodded at him. Sasuke took Naruto's hand and lead him through the room up to the 'Queen's room.' Naruto blinked at the simple beauty of the room. There was a huge black four poster bed covered in deep red sheets with a matching muslin canopy. The back wall was ceiling to floor windows that all opened out to the balcony, white and red muslin covered the windows. There was a large black wardrobe on the left wall next to a black vanity and a silver framed full length mirror. On the right wall was a door to the bathroom where an in-ground white and red marbled Jacuzzi bathtub covered most of the floor.

"This is where I'm supposed to live?" Naruto asked slightly in awe.

"You don't like it?" Sasuke asked nervously. Naruto laughed and kissed Sasuke.

"It's amazing." Naruto smiled. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and leaned into the other man. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders and his tail wrapped around Sasuke's legs. "Stay in here tonight." Naruto said softly.

"I can't. I have to go back in a few minutes to sit in court." Sasuke sighed. Naruto tightened his grip on his husband. "I'll be back later, I promise." Sasuke said kissing Naruto's neck. Naruto moaned softly.

"Promise?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smiled and kissed him deeply.

"Yeah. I'll be back for dinner. We can eat here and then I'll stay the rest of the night, okay?" Sasuke said. Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Sasuke smiled and left the room. Naruto went into his bathroom and filled the tub for a bubble bath. Naruto spent a long time playing in the tub before he got out and dried off and went to sleep.

"Naruto?" Shizune called while opening the door. Of course Naruto was passed out naked on his bed. Shizune turned bright red and quickly left the room.

"Something wrong, Shizune?" Sasuke asked as he walked up to the room. Shizune turned even redder.

"I didn't mean to look." She mumbled and quickly ran off. Sasuke sighed and went into the room. He smiled when he saw Naruto on the bed, knowing why Shizune was blushing so much. Sasuke went and crawled over the fox, straddling the sleeping blonde.

"Naruto, wake up." Sasuke whispered while rubbing Naruto's ear. Naruto purred gently and rolled to look up at Sasuke.

"When'd you get here?" Naruto mumbled sleepily as he pulled Sasuke on top of him.

"Just now. Did you miss me?" Sasuke smirked. Naruto nodded and buried his face in Sasuke's neck.

"It's boring here." Naruto sighed.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke frowned and kissed Naruto.

"Just stay like this. You're warm and you smell really good." Naruto smiled. Sasuke smiled a bit and held Naruto against him. Naruto curled into Sasuke more and sighed happily. "Stay like this."

"Of course." Sasuke said kissing Naruto's head. Sasuke watched as Naruto fell asleep, rubbing his ears gently. Sasuke smiled as Naruto started purring and pressed closer to his side.

"Sasuke." Naruto mumbled.

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked brushing Naruto's hair away from his face.

"I love you, so don't leave me." Naruto said softly. Sasuke laughed softly and kissed Naruto gently.

"Never. I'll never let go of you." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded and went back to sleep. Sasuke sighed and tightened his grip on the fox. He was going to keep a hold on him for as long as his uncle would let him. Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead and cheeks and nose and wherever he could reach without waking the sleeping boy. It broke his heart that Naruto was the only person in the world who had ever made him happy and his uncle was trying hard to tear them apart. Sasuke watched Naruto for a few hours before there was a knock on the door.

"Master Sasuke." Shizune said cautiously. Sasuke carefully got out of bed and went to answer the door. "Um, Kakashi is here and he says it's an emergency." Shizune said. Sasuke sighed.

"I'll be down in a minute." Sasuke said. Shizune nodded. Sasuke went back to the bed and ran his hand through Naruto's hair.

"Sasuke?" Naruto yawned.

"Hey, I'm gonna leave for a few minutes but I'll be back, okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Promise you'll come right back?" Naruto asked sleepily. Sasuke kissed him and nodded.

"Yeah. I'll only be gone for a few minutes and then I'll come right back. I promise." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Okay." He said. Sasuke quickly left and ran downstairs to find Kakashi looking somewhat nervous.

"What did you do?" Sasuke sighed.

"Sasuke, I've never asked you for anything in my life but right now it's an emergency." Kakashi said. Sasuke looked at him expectantly. Kakashi pulled a hooded person towards him. He pulled off the hood to reveal the pink haired princess Haruno Sakura. Sakura was a distant relative of the king of a neighboring country and was currently engaged to the current king of that country. Sasuke had to wait for a few seconds just to process what he was seeing.

"What the hell have you done, Kakashi?" Sasuke asked. "You fucking kidnapped a princess."

"He didn't kidnap me." Sakura snapped.

"We met when you ran away those few years ago. We fell in love and now she's engaged and she ran away. I'm begging you, Sasuke, you have to let her stay here." Kakashi said.

"Here? As in the Harem?" Sasuke asked.

"I know, I know. It's illegal for me to be with her if she's here but there's nowhere else she can go." Kakashi said getting on his knees.

"What are you doing to Kakashi, Sasuke?" Naruto asked coming up behind them. Sakura nearly screamed when she saw Naruto.

"He kidnapped a princess and now expects me to keep her here." Sasuke pointed at Sakura. Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist.

"Let her stay. It sounds so romantic." Naruto smiled. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I don't care about how romantic it is, I'm more concerned about the possible war that it could start." Sasuke glared at Kakashi.

"But he loves her, Sasuke." Naruto said softly and put his head on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke sighed. He knew it wasn't fair for him to refuse Sakura when he was in the same situation with Naruto.

"She can stay." Sasuke said. Naruto kissed him happily. Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto back. "Let's go back to the room. Shizune, set Sakura up with a room upstairs." Sasuke said taking Naruto's hand and then going back upstairs into Naruto's room.

"Thanks for letting her stay." Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's torso and pressed his chest against Sasuke's.

"I didn't let her stay because you asked." Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto laughed and kissed Sasuke's neck.

"I know, you're a nice guy." Naruto said. Sasuke looked down at the fox and smirked.

"You think I'm a nice guy?" Sasuke asked.

"You are. You just don't know it." Naruto smiled and pulled Sasuke down to kiss him.

"I love you." Sasuke said softly.

"See, nice guy." Naruto smiled.

* * *

Review!!!! I'm almost finished with this story. maybe two more chapters. I'm not sure.


	6. Chapter 6

"You did what?" Sasuke glared at Kakashi. "Do you have any idea how illegal this is? You could be executed if someone finds out."

"Just don't let anyone find out." Kakashi said.

"How can no one find out? You got her pregnant!" Sasuke snapped.

"Well, just say that she was pregnant before she got here." Kakashi shrugged. Sasuke balled his fist and was very tempted to punch the older man. Naruto took Sasuke's fist and interlocked their fingers. Sasuke sighed.

"You are a pain." Sasuke growled at the white haired man.

"I'm sorry." Kakashi said.

"Don't even start." Sasuke snapped. Kakashi nodded and went over to speak with the very pregnant Sakura.

"You're a nice person." Naruto said softly while kissing his hand. Sasuke sighed.

"Sometimes I hate it." Sasuke said.

"Lets go out today." Naruto smiled.

"Where?" Sasuke asked as Naruto pulled him towards the exit.

"Out." Naruto smiled. Naruto held Sasuke's hand as they walked through the yards of the palace. They didn't talk, but it was okay. Naruto's tail flicked excitedly as they reached the edge of the forest.

"So, we're going here?" Sasuke smiled as he saw the amusement park. Naruto smiled at him.

"It has been over three years since I've been here. I want to see everyone." Naruto said.

"You could have just asked." Sasuke said kissing Naruto gently. Naruto laughed.

"But where would the fun be in that?" Naruto smiled. "Come on, I want to go see the show." He said dragging Sasuke behind him. They snuck into the acrobatic show and Naruto watched excitedly as his friends performed.

"You want to go backstage?" Sasuke asked when the show ended. Naruto looked at him excitedly.

"Really? We can?" Naruto asked.

"Come on." Sasuke smiled and took Naruto's hand, leading the excited boy around to the back of the building.

"Sasuke, it's been a while since you've visited." Iruka smiled when he saw the young prince. He gasped slightly when he saw the blonde. Iruka didn't say anything he just grabbed Naruto and hugged him tightly. Naruto gladly returned the hug.

"Iruka, I can't breathe." Naruto said with a laugh. Iruka let him go and held him at arms length, looking over him with teary eyes.

"I was so worried. We were all worried. Nothing has been the same after you left." Iruka said. Naruto smiled softly.

"I missed you all so much." Naruto smiled as his eyes filled with tears.

"Well stop hogging him, I'm sure everyone else would like to see he's alive." Sasuke said while putting a hand on Naruto's head. Iruka nodded.

"Of course, of course. Come in." Iruka smiled. They walked back stage to see everyone getting out of their costumes. "Hey guys, look who I found." Iruka said. There was a collective gasp when they all saw Naruto.

"Naruto!" Kiba shouted excitedly before running and tackling the smaller boy with a hug. "You're not dead!" Naruto laughed and pushed Kiba off of him.

"You thought I would die? You have so little confidence in me?" Naruto smiled.

"No, I just, well, I mean..." Kiba tried to say. Naruto laughed and ruffled Kiba's hair.

"Naruto! My youthful friend." Gai smiled as he helped Naruto up. Naruto smiled and looked at everyone.

"You all look great. I missed you all a lot." Naruto smiled and started crying. "I'm sorry. I just missed all of you." He smiled and wiped his eyes. Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's back to comfort him.

"I see you two are doing good, huh?" Temari smiled. Naruto blushed deeply.

"Yeah, we got married a few months ago." Naruto nodded.

"Married?" Iruka gasped.

"Sorry, it was a fast wedding, really hush-hush. Otherwise I would have invited you all." Naruto smiled.

"So, you really did marry the prince, huh?" Kiba smiled. "I must admit that I never believed you would end up living at the palace but you proved me wrong."

"Well technically I'm not living there." Naruto said awkwardly.

"Where are you living then?" Lee asked.

"The harem." Naruto mumbled.

"The what?" Everyone asked.

"The harem." Naruto said a little louder.

"With all the king's girls? Lucky. A building full of beautiful women, I'm so jealous." Kiba sighed.

"I don't think Naruto really cares about that kind of stuff." Iruka pointed out as Sasuke and Naruto blushed. Kiba laughed and nodded.

"Sorry, I didn't think about it." Kiba smiled.

"Okay everyone, lets all finish getting changed and then we can all go get some lunch." Gai said. Everyone left except Gaara.

"Sas, can you give us a minute?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded and left. Naruto looked at Gaara.

"Congratulations." Gaara said unconvincingly.

"Do you still," Naruto started.

"Kind of." Gaara shrugged.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"I'm with Lee. I don't know how I feel about you anymore." Gaara said.

"You're with Lee? That's great, he really likes you." Naruto smiled.

"S-Sasuke takes care of you, right? I mean, he makes you happy and everything, right?" Gaara asked. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm very happy with him. He loves me very much and I love him." Naruto said.

"I'm glad." Gaara nodded. Naruto reached out and put a hand on Gaara's cheek.

"I'm not in love with you, Gaara, but that doesn't mean that you aren't special to me. Lee's a good guy and really loves you, he always has, so please forget about me and be happy with him." Naruto smiled. Gaara nodded. Naruto kissed Gaara's forehead.

"If that pretty boy does anything to hurt you, I'll tear him apart." Gaara said. Naruto laughed.

"I would expect nothing less. I better still be able to rely on you if I ever find myself in a tight spot." Naruto smiled. Gaara nodded and hugged Naruto.

"Always. I'll always be there for you." Gaara said.

"Gaara!" Lee shouted excitedly as he ran into the room. "Did I interrupt?" Lee asked.

"Just a bit of catching up between friends." Naruto smiled. Lee wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck. Gaara's face turned as red as his hair. "What do we want to get for lunch?" Naruto asked.

"Whatever you want is fine." Kiba smiled as he entered. "We need to catch up, you know." Naruto smiled.

"Ramen!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Not ramen." Sasuke said from just outside the door. Naruto and Gaara blushed when they realized he had probably heard their entire conversation. Sasuke stepped in and looked at Naruto. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I want ramen." Naruto said. Sasuke growled.

"Fine." Sasuke sighed. Naruto smiled and jumped on Sasuke.

"Yay!" Naruto said excitedly and wrapped his arms around Sasuke while kissing him.

"You're gonna explain the conversation you just had with Gaara later, okay?" Sasuke whispered against Naruto's lips.

"Of course." Naruto said kissing him. Sasuke nodded. They all went to have lunch. Naruto told everyone about his life after he left and they all told him about their lives. After lunch Naruto and Sasuke had to go back.

"Come visit us again." Iruka smiled.

"You know I will." Naruto smiled. Naruto hugged everyone and then took Sasuke's hand and let his husband lead him away.

"So, what happened between you and Gaara?" Sasuke asked as they entered the forest.

"When you left he confessed his feelings. But I told him that I didn't feel the same way." Naruto shrugged.

"Oh. That's it?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded.

"Of course. I've only ever been in love with you. And Lee has always liked Gaara so I didn't want to do anything to hurt Lee. Gaara has only ever been a friend." Naruto smiled. Sasuke nodded. "Were you jealous?"

"A bit." Sasuke blushed. Naruto giggled and leaned on Sasuke.

"That makes me happy a little. I like that you're kind of protective over me." Naruto smiled while tightening his grip on Sasuke's hand. "I love you, Sasuke."

"I love you, Naruto." Sasuke smirked. Sasuke stopped and wrapped his arms around Naruto, pulling them chest to chest.

"What?" Naruto asked. Sasuke kissed Naruto deeply. Naruto moaned into Sasuke's mouth and wrapped his arms around his neck. Sasuke broke away from Naruto's mouth to kiss down his neck. "S-Sasuke. Stop." Naruto moaned as Sasuke sucked on his neck.

"Why?" Sasuke smirked.

"Cause your uncle is headed this way." Naruto panted.

"Sasuke." Madara called. Sasuke growled and pulled Naruto closer.

"What?" Sasuke growled.

"Where have you been?" Madara asked sweetly.

"Out." Sasuke shrugged. Madara glared at Naruto.

"Really?" Madara asked. Sasuke moved between Naruto and Madara.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"I wanted to see you my dear nephew." Madara smiled.

"Well now you've seen me." Sasuke said. Madara took a step forward and Naruto growled while wrapping his arms protectively around Sasuke.

"You haven't spent any quality time with me recently." Madara pouted. Naruto growled again.

"Really? Guess I've just had better things to do." Sasuke shrugged.

"I miss you, Sasuke." Madara said.

"Fuck off, dear uncle." Sasuke glared at the older Uchiha.

"Sasuke." Madara said.

"Leave him alone, you fucker." Naruto growled.

"This doesn't concern you, demon." Madara snapped.

"Like hell it doesn't!" Naruto growled as he stepped between Sasuke and Madara. "You even think of touching him I will tear you apart." Naruto growled while grabbing Sasuke's hand and dragging him away.

"Naruto." Sasuke sighed as the blonde drug him through the yard to the harem.

"I know, I just couldn't help myself." Naruto sighed. "I can't stand that man." He growled. Sasuke sighed and squeezed Naruto's hand.

"I just don't want you doing anything too stupid." Sasuke said.

"Too stupid?" Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, you do plenty of plain stupid things. Anything stupider would be too stupid." Sasuke smiled back at him. Naruto laughed. They made it back to the Harem and went upstairs.

"I'm gonna check on Sakura." Naruto smiled and went over to Sakura's room. "Sakura-chan." Naruto called as he knocked on the door.

"Come in." Sakura called. Naruto went in to find Sakura sitting on her bed, leaning against the headboard with Kakashi laying next to her, asleep, with his head on her round stomach.

"How are you feeling?" Naruto asked.

"I'm good." Sakura said tiredly. "Kakashi's taking care of me very well."

"That's good." Naruto smile. "Kakashi is a good guy even though he's a pain to Sasuke sometimes." Sakura giggled softly and nodded while running her hands through Kakashi's hair.

"Sasuke is a good guy too. I can't thank him enough for everything he's doing for us." Sakura smiled.

"Well, anything you need just let me know and I'll take care of you. Okay?" Naruto smiled. Sakura nodded. Naruto went and kissed her head. "You get some sleep, sweetie, you look tired." Sakura kissed him and nodded.

"I will. Thanks, dear." She smiled as the fox left. Naruto quickly went to his room to find Sasuke already laying on his bed.

"How is she?" Sasuke asked with a yawn.

"She's fine. Kakashi's taking care of her." Naruto said while laying down. Sasuke pulled the blonde to his side and wrapped his arms around him. "Mm, you're warm." Naruto smiled.

"You too. I love cuddling with you like this." Sasuke said. Naruto giggled.

"That sounds funny coming from you." Naruto said.

"How so?" Sasuke asked.

"You don't really strike me as the cuddling type." Kakashi said from the doorway. Sasuke glared at the intruding man.

"What do you want?" Sasuke snapped.

"I'm leaving. Take care of Sakura please." Kakashi said.

"Will do." Naruto smiled.

"Now get out before I seriously have you arrested." Sasuke growled. Kakashi smiled and left.

"You wouldn't arrest him." Naruto said.

"What makes you think that?" Sasuke asked.

"I know you wouldn't." Naruto said.

"Cause I'm a nice guy?" Sasuke asked.

"No, cause Kakashi is the only protection you have against your uncle when you're not in here." Naruto said. Sasuke sighed and nodded.

"True." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke gently. A few months passed and Sakura had her baby. A beautiful baby boy, who also happened to be a cat demon. Once the court found out, Sakura was immediately called before them.

"How did this happen?" Madara asked looking over at Sasuke. "You are a prince, your Uchiha blood would never produce a demon."

"A woman in the royal harem having the child of another man is an offence punishable by death." Another man said.

"Who is the father of this child?" Madara asked. Sasuke looked over at Kakashi nervously. Kakashi was about to say something when Naruto stood up.

"He's mine." Naruto said. The others in the room gasped. Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura looked shocked.

"Excuse me?" Madara asked.

"He's mine." Naruto said.

"You know what the penalty is for touching a woman in the royal harem." Madara smirked. Naruto smiled right back at him.

"Well as you should recall, your Excellency, I am a member of the royal harem and there are no laws against relations between members of the harem." Naruto smiled at him. Madara narrowed his eyes at the fox. Naruto's tail flicked happily. Madara huffed and waved them away. Naruto took Sakura's hand and lead her away.

"Thanks, Naruto." Sakura said. Naruto smiled and took the baby from her.

"What are you gonna name him?" Naruto asked.

"Saka." Sakura answered.

"I like it." Naruto smiled.

"Naruto." Sasuke called as he came running up behind them followed closely by Kakashi.

"Hey, Sasuke." Naruto smiled when the other kissed him. "What's wrong? Aren't you supposed to be in court?" Kakashi took Saka from Naruto.

"Why did you do that?" Kakashi asked. "Why did you say he was yours?"

"Because having a demon child with a woman in a harem will usually get you executed." Naruto said.

"You didn't have to." Kakashi said.

"Don't worry. It's not like they can hate me any more than they already do." Naruto shrugged.

"Thank you, Naruto." Kakashi smiled before putting his arm around Sakura and they looked at their son. Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around Sasuke and turned him so they were standing face to face.

"You're amazing." Sasuke said kissing Naruto gently.

"I know." Naruto smiled back and pulled Sasuke in for a deep kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

"Nya-Chan!" Saka shouted through the door of Naruto's room. Sasuke grumbled and tightened his grip on Naruto.

"If you let him in I'll punch you." Sasuke said.

"Don't say that." Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke deeply.

"Every morning that runt comes in and ruins our romantic moments." Sasuke sighed. Naruto giggled as Saka kept banging on the door. It had been four years since Saka was born. Because Naruto was also a demon he helped take care of Saka a lot and treated the cat demon as a little brother. Naruto spent most of his time playing with Saka because no one else could keep up with him.

"Nya-Chan!" Saka called again.

"Saka, I think Naruto is still sleeping. He'll play with you when he gets up." Sakura said.

"Thank you Sakura." Sasuke mumbled while pressing his face into Naruto's shoulder. Naruto laughed softly and lifted Sasuke's face to kiss him. He moaned softly as Sasuke deepened the kiss.

"Sasuke, do you think we could do something?" Naruto asked as his ears perked up and his tail flicked excitedly. Sasuke smiled.

"Of course." Sasuke said kissing Naruto deeply. They already were naked so Naruto just rolled on top of Sasuke and easily slipped in two fingers. Sasuke bit his lip to keep a moan in.

"Oh, Sasuke, you feel so amazing." Naruto panted softly. Sasuke pulled Naruto down for a passionate kiss.

"Just get on with it." Sasuke snapped. Naruto smirked.

"Getting impatient?" Naruto asked kissing Sasuke's neck.

"Do it, or I'll do it myself." Sasuke growled. Naruto smiled and did as he was told. He pulled his fingers out and quickly thrust into the prince. Sasuke bit his hand to muffle his scream, Naruto didn't even bother to muffle his. "Naruto, please move." Sasuke panted.

"Of course." Naruto smirked. Sasuke moaned softly as Naruto started thrusting.

"You feel so good." Sasuke groaned.

"You too, babe." Naruto panted.

"Faster." Sasuke demanded. Naruto happily obliged. Sasuke would pant out orders and Naruto would oblige his husband. After half an hour the two cried out their releases. Naruto collapsed on top of Sasuke and Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto protectively. "I love you." Sasuke said. Naruto smirked and kissed Sasuke's neck and gently sucked on the skin to leave a mark.

"I love you too, Sasuke." Naruto said before falling asleep. Sasuke smiled and stroked Naruto's ears gently as he also drifted to sleep. A few hours later they were woken up by banging on the door.

"Nya-Chan!" Saka shouted through the door. "Nya-Chan! Wake up please! You been sleeping all day. Are you dead?"

"Saka, leave them alone." Kakashi said.

"But what if he's dead?" Saka shouted. "Nya-chan is always awake by now." He said nervously.

"Naruto, Sasuke? You dead in there?" Kakashi asked knocking on the door.

"We're not but if you keep bothering us you will be." Sasuke threatened.

"Sasuke, so mean." Saka said.

"I should probably get up." Naruto said kissing Sasuke gently before he got out of bed. "I'll play with you in five minutes, Saka." Naruto called through the door.

"Yay!" Saka shouted excitedly. Naruto laughed as he went into his bathroom to rinse off and get dressed. Naruto smiled at Sasuke and gave him one last kiss before he went outside to play with Saka. Sasuke sat on the balcony watching Naruto and Saka.

"He's good with kids, huh?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke looked over his shoulder to see Kakashi leaning on the wall behind him.

"You will be killed if you enter Naruto's room again." Sasuke said before looking back at the two demons playing. "Those two are close, huh?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, they are the only two demons within a fifty meter radius." Kakashi pointed out.

"You think it's cause they're demons or of equal maturity?" Sasuke asked with a laugh. Kakashi laughed as well.

"Naruto is still young for a demon. He still likes to play around and have fun. It's a shame you have to keep him locked up in this room." Kakashi said.

"You think I like it? I'd rather let him do whatever he wants and go wherever he wants, but my uncle is planning something I know it. It's been four years, that's too long for my uncle to have done nothing. He's gonna do something and It's gonna be bad for both of them." Sasuke said looking at the two in the yard.

"You're getting too worried. We're constantly watching Naruto and your uncle. If anything happens, we'll be able to stop it." Kakashi said comfortingly. Sasuke laughed softly.

"You don't know my uncle. Not like I know him." Sasuke sighed.

"I know, that's why you're here too." Kakashi said. Sasuke looked up at him. "You think that we've been staying here just for the fun of it? No one knows your uncle's insanity better than you, you can anticipate what he will do." Sasuke sighed and smiled.

"You're right. I shouldn't be worrying, I can protect him." Sasuke smiled. Suddenly there was screaming from downstairs. Sasuke and Kakashi jumped and ran downstairs to find about twenty thugs tearing the place apart and beating the girls. Kakashi and Sasuke immediately started fighting the guys. They got through ten guys when Sasuke and Kakashi figured out what was really happening.

"Sasuke, go find Naruto and Saka." Kakashi said.

"You handle this." Sasuke nodded and ran out to the yard. Naruto was standing there covered in blood, his claws and fangs had grown and his eyes had turned red. Ten thugs laid bloodied and dead on the ground. "Oh god." Sasuke said softly. Naruto looked over at him as it started raining. "Naruto please, please tell me that you didn't kill all of them."

"They attacked us. They tried to kill Saka." Naruto tried to explain.

"That won't matter. You killed ten unarmed men. You've been framed. The people in court won't care that they were attacking you they'll only care that you killed them. You're gonna be executed, Naruto." Sasuke said.

"But I just... Saka, he was... and..." He tried to get out. "Sasuke, what am I gonna do?" Naruto started crying. Sasuke sighed and wrapped his arms around Naruto, petting his head.

"I'll think of something. Where's Saka?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know, I told him to run and hide." Naruto cried. Sasuke nodded.

"Okay. You go inside and get cleaned up. I'll find Saka." Sasuke said kissing Naruto gently. Naruto wiped his eyes and nodded. "I'll think of something, I promise."

"I love you, Sasuke." Naruto smiled softly.

"I love you too." Sasuke said and kissed Naruto. "Now go get cleaned up." Naruto nodded and ran of inside. "Saka!" Sasuke shouted looking around for his white ears and tail. "Saka, come out, you're safe now. The bad guys are gone." He walked through the yard. "Saka, where are you?" He saw a small fort near the trees and quickly went over to it. He knelt down to look in and found a crying, shivering Saka curled up inside. "Saka." Sasuke said gently. Saka looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"Sasuke." Saka cried as he quickly jumped into Sasuke's arms. Sasuke held the small boy to his chest. "I was scared. Those bad men hurted Nya-Chan. Nya-Chan told me to run so I did but I don't know what happened to him." Saka cried.

"Naruto's fine, he got those bad men so you don't have to be scared any more. Are you hurt? Did those bad men hurt you?" Sasuke asked looking over the boy.

"They didn't hurt me bad. I scraped my knee and that one guy pulled my tail." Saka said petting his tail where it had been grabbed. Sasuke looked at Saka's knee and tail but also looked over everything else just to make sure.

"Okay, lets go inside. I'm sure your mom and dad are worried." Sasuke said picking up the boy. Sakura and Kakashi were definitely worried when Naruto came in covered with blood saying he didn't know where Saka was, so they were very relieved to see him brought in by Sasuke.

"Oh thank god." Sakura sighed with relief.

"Mommy." Saka cried, reaching out to her. Sakura immediately gathered her son in her arms and held him tightly. "It was scary mommy. Those bad men hurted Nya-Chan."

"Are you hurt, Saka? Did the bad men hurt you?" Sakura asked. Saka shook his head and pressed his face into her shoulder.

"His knee was scraped and his tail was pulled. That's what he told me and I couldn't see anything else." Sasuke said. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Come on, lets get a bandage on your boo-boo." Sakura said softly. Saka nodded and Sakura carried him up to her room.

"Sasuke," Kakashi started.

"He killed ten men, Kakashi. There's no way he can get out of this." Sasuke said.

"Oh god." Kakashi sighed.

"I should have seen this coming. I should have been outside with them." Sasuke sighed.

"It wouldn't have made a difference, Sasuke." Kakashi said.

"You don't know that!" Sasuke shouted at him.

"Sasuke," Kakashi started.

"He's gonna be executed, Kakashi. All because I was too stupid to see this coming." Sasuke growled.

"Sasuke, you can't blame yourself for this. Even you couldn't have seen this coming. We'll think of something, okay. Just calm down and go upstairs and check on Naruto." Kakashi said. Sasuke sighed and nodded. He went up to Naruto's room to find Naruto in the tub.

"Naruto." Sasuke said softly. Naruto looked up and smiled softly.

"You found Saka?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded.

"He has a scraped knee and a sore tail but he's fine physically." Sasuke said undressing and getting in the tub with Naruto.

"Physically?" Naruto asked.

"Hey, he was kind of shaken up. But I think he'll be fine." Sasuke said pulling Naruto closer. "What about you?" He asked holding Naruto's face to force eye contact.

"I'm not sure." Naruto said as tears filled his eyes. Sasuke kissed Naruto's tears away.

"Don't worry, okay?" Sasuke said gently. Naruto nodded.

"Thank you, Sasuke." Naruto said softly before kissing Sasuke deeply. "I love you."

"I love you too." Sasuke smiled.

"When am I going to have to go to court?" Naruto asked.

"Tomorrow or the next day." Sasuke sighed. Naruto nodded.

"Okay." He smiled.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know. I have one or two days before I'm executed. And you hopefully will have a plan or something. I'm kind of nervous but I want to think everything will turn out for the best." Naruto smiled. He got up and dried off. "I'm gonna go check on Saka." He said as he got dressed.

"Okay. I have to go do some stuff." Sasuke said as he got up as well.

"Stuff?" Naruto asked looking over at his husband.

"Don't worry, I'll be back later tonight." Sasuke smiled and gave him a gentle kiss.

"Promise?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. I promise." Sasuke smiled softly and kissed Naruto one last time. "Okay, I have to go." Sasuke said as he quickly dressed and then ran out. Naruto went to Sakura's room and knocked.

"Sakura?" Naruto called.

"Nya-Chan!" Saka said excitedly as he opened the door and jumped on him.

"Hey, Saka, how are you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm good. I was worried about you." Saka said looking up at Naruto. "You're not hurt are you, Nya-Chan?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Naruto smiled and kissed his head. Saka leaned on Naruto's shoulder, his tail flicking lazily. "You tired?"

"He refused to go to sleep until he saw you." Sakura said coming out of the room. Naruto smiled and rubbed Saka's hair.

"I'll stay with him for a little while." Naruto said. Sakura smiled and nodded. Naruto took Saka to his room and laid down on the bed. Saka curled into his side.

"Nya-Chan, can I stay with you tonight?" Saka asked.

"No, not tonight." Naruto said while brushing Saka's hair. "You can stay in here until you fall asleep."

"Then I'm not going to go to sleep." Saka said. Naruto laughed softly.

"Okay, then we'll stay awake all night." Naruto smiled. Saka laughed and his tail flicked excitedly.

"Yay!" He smiled. "I'm going to stay up all night with Nya-Chan." Of course he was completely passed out twenty minutes later when Sasuke came in.

"Is he staying in here tonight?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled and shook his head.

"No, but I was letting him stay until he fell asleep. I was about to take him back to Sakura's room." Naruto said as he got up and picked the sleeping boy up.

"Nya-Chan, I want to stay with you." Saka mumbled sleepily.

"Go back to sleep, Saka." Naruto said. Saka easily fell back asleep and Naruto carried him to Sakura's room and handed him off to his mother.

"Thanks, Naruto." Sakura smiled. Naruto smiled softly.

"Hey, um if I, if I don't come back tomorrow tell him I'm sorry and that I care for him." Naruto said. Sakura smacked him lightly.

"Don't even talk about that." Sakura snapped at him. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"But just in case." Naruto said. Sakura nodded. "Okay, well I have to go." He said before running back to his room. Sasuke was sitting on the bed, waiting for him.

"Hey." Sasuke smiled softly.

"So, what's the news?" Naruto asked.

"You're going to be executed tomorrow." Sasuke sighed.

"You don't have a plan?" Naruto asked.

"I'm trying to think, I really am. But my uncle is serious about this one." Sasuke frowned. Naruto went and sat down next to Sasuke. "I'm sorry, Naruto." Naruto leaned on Sasuke's shoulder and held Sasuke's hand.

"Sasuke, I love you. If the worst happens I want you to know how much I really do love you." Naruto said.

"I know, idiot. I love you too." Sasuke said kissing Naruto's head.

"I'm really tired." Naruto yawned.

"Let's go to sleep then." Sasuke said as they laid down. Naruto curled into Sasuke's side. "I love you, Naruto."

"I love you too, Sasuke." Naruto smiled. Sasuke could feel tears in his eyes. Even growing up with Madara, this was the first time he was afraid of what his uncle would do. Sasuke held onto Naruto tightly until the next morning when Madara's lackeys came to get him.

"Uzumaki Naruto, come with us." One of the men said. Naruto and Sasuke got up and followed the men, Sasuke holding Naruto close the entire time. Madara smiled maliciously when Naruto walked into the court room. Naruto's ears flattened and he took Sasuke's hand.

"I'll stay right here." Sasuke whispered comfortingly. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"You're only here because the law states that all men are supposed to go to trial. But we know you killed those ten men." Madara said.

"It was self defense." Sasuke snapped. "You hired those guys to kill Naruto and Saka. You provoked it."

"He's a wild creature. Who's to say those men actually stacked him? They could have just shown up and that monster snapped and killed all of them." Pein said.

"This creature deserves the harshest punishment." Madara said as the court members nodded in agreement.

"That's bullshit!" Sasuke shouted.

"Calm down, Sasuke." Madara said.

"Like hell I will. You're accusing my husband of something he would never do." Sasuke growled.

"Nya-Chan!" Saka shouted as he ran into the court.

"What the hell is that thing doing here?" Madara asked with disgust.

"Saka." Naruto said as he knelt down so Saka could run into his arms.

"Nya-Chan didn't do anything bad! The bad men were the bad ones. They hurted Nya-Chan and pulled my tail." Saka cried. Naruto smiled softly and wiped Saka's tears.

"Saka, don't cry." Naruto said gently.

"Get that creature out of here. You, Uzumaki, will be executed in one hour." Madara said angrily.

"No!" Saka started bawling.

"This is ridiculous!" Sasuke shouted.

"My word is final!" Madara shouted back. Suddenly everyone started yelling and arguing.

"That is enough." A calm voice said from the back of the room. Everyone went silent as Itachi stepped out from the shadows.

"Itachi?" Sasuke said softly. Itachi gave Sasuke a small smile before her turned a glare on Madara.

"Itachi, my dear nephew, it's so good to see you." Madara said nervously.

"Don't fuck with me, Madara." Itachi snapped as the room's temperature dropped drastically. No one said anything as Itachi walked across the room, lifted Madara out of his chair and punched him in the face. "You're in my seat." Itachi said calmly as he sat down.

"How the hell did you get back?" Madara growled.

"When you exiled me to that deserted island you forgot one important thing." Itachi said calmly.

"What would that be?" Madara scoffed.

"That I hold a hell of a grudge and I fucking hate you." Itachi smiled. Madara turned white. "Madara, for the murder and attempted murder of all members of the royal family as well as the illegal take over and ruling of this country and a few other illegal dealings in other countries you are hereby stripped of your title and name you will spend the next week in prison under the care of Ibiki and then be publicly executed by beheading." Itachi said calmly.

"What?" Madara asked nervously.

"Trust me, I'm letting you off easily." Itachi glared at him. Itachi snapped and four men grabbed Madara and drug the screaming man away.

"Your highness." Everyone bowed. Sasuke ran and hugged his brother. Itachi gently hugged his brother back.

"I've missed you." Sasuke said on the verge of crying.

"I know." Itachi said comfortingly. Sasuke smiled as he let go of his brother. "This court is over. I'll be making many changes to make up for the idiot before me." Itachi said standing up. Everyone left except for Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto and Saka.

"Itachi, this is my husband Naruto. Naruto, my brother Itachi." Sasuke quickly introduced.

"I've heard about you, Uzumaki Naruto." Itachi said.

"Good things I hope." Naruto said awkwardly.

"You took care of my brother when he ran away. That's how you two met. And you fell in love." Itachi said.

"Yes, that's right." Naruto nodded.

"You then protected Sasuke from things when you came here. You even said that boy over there was your son to save Kakashi's reputation. And you've even provided care for that child." Itachi said. Naruto nodded. "And recently you protected that boy when you were attacked by ten men who were hired to kill both of you."

"Yes sir." Naruto nodded. Saka pulled on Naruto's arm.

"Nya-Chan?" Saka asked.

"Hmm?" Naruto asked looking down at the small boy.

"Who is that?" Saka asked.

"That is Itachi. He's Sasuke's brother. He's the king." Naruto said.

"But I thought the bad man was." Saka said. Naruto laughed and shook his head.

"No, Itachi made the bad man leave. Itachi is a nice, he's a good guy." Sasuke said gently. Saka smiled and nodded.

"Sasuke, you've been living in the harem, correct?" Itachi asked. Sasuke nodded. "You can move back into the palace." Itachi said looking at Naruto. Naruto bit his lip and shook his head.

"Thank you but I'd rather stay at the harem where I can take care of Saka." Naruto said.

"Kakashi." Itachi said.

"Yes sir?" Kakashi asked appearing form behind a pillar.

"You can move your family into the palace as well so that Naruto can stay with Saka." Itachi said.

"But Sakura is," Kakashi started.

"Because of your bravery in rescuing the prince I'm rewarding you with one of the beautiful women of the harem and a woman who gives birth to demons is useless to a king so I'll allow you to have her." Itachi said. Kakashi smiled.

"Of course." Kakashi nodded. He left and Naruto and Saka followed him.

"That was very kind, brother." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, I'm a pretty nice guy." Itachi smiled.

"You're pretty understanding of the whole situation." Sasuke said. Itachi shrugged.

"I don't have a problem with demons. I had been trying to integrate demons into the human world and that's one of the reasons why I had been sent away." Itachi said.

"Yeah, they're not nearly as scary as people think." Sasuke smiled. Itachi nodded. "I'm really happy to see you. I'm glad you're alive. All those years I was so afraid that he had actually killed you." Sasuke said feeling tears in his eyes again.

"Don't start crying on me." Itachi said flicking Sasuke's forehead. Sasuke laughed softly and rubbed his head.

"You use to always do that." Sasuke said.

"You should go help your husband gather his things to move back." Itachi said. Sasuke smiled and nodded before running off. Sasuke found Naruto playing outside with Saka.

"Hey." Naruto smiled.

"Hey." Sasuke smiled back as he kissed Naruto gently.

"So I can really move into the palace?" Naruto asked.

"Of course." Sasuke smiled.

"But I thought they didn't like demons in the palace." Naruto said awkwardly. Sasuke smiled.

"Well they can't say anything. Once they get to know you, they won't think anything about it. Hopefully soon people will realize that demons are just the same as humans." Sasuke said.

"Same as humans?" Naruto asked softly.

"Same as me." Sasuke smiled. THE END.

* * *

The ending sucks i know. But i lost inspiration and motivation. It's what you get for not reviewing! haha! I'm kidding. but seriously, i had everything up to Itachi kicking Madara out and then sat for five hours trying to think of something and this was the best i got. I'm a failure i know.


End file.
